


Season's End (A Song Fic; Wanted/You're the Reason I Come Home/I Almost Do)

by hopesheart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesheart/pseuds/hopesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes up from a nightmare and Arthur is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's End (A Song Fic; Wanted/You're the Reason I Come Home/I Almost Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble.  
> After watching the last episode of the show, I couldn't stop pacing and listening to sad songs. This is what came out of it.  
> This is my first fic so please enjoy.

Merlin awoke with a start. He sat up quickly, hand pressed against his sweaty chest, as if he could keep his heart from beating its way out. He glanced over to Arthur, sleeping soundly beside him, profile gleaming from the moonlight drifting in from the open window. JUST A DREAM, Merlin said to himself. NOT REAL. He slid off the mattress, feet whispering on the cold floor. He strode to the window, and looked out over the sleeping town of Camelot trying to calm his racing heart.

Arthur turned over, expecting to find a warm body and instead touched cooling sheets. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He glanced to the window and saw Merlin standing there. He made his way over on sleep-wobbly legs, and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. 

Arthur pressed a kiss to his neck and asked softy, "Another nightmare?" Merlin nodded, unruly hair fluttering against Arthur's face. Arthur's arms tightened as he replied, "Just a dream darling, nothing to worry about." 

Merlin nodded again, but spoke up. "This one felt real. You were screaming Arthur. The blood- Oh Gods, the blood-" Merlin was cut off as Arthur spun him around and pressed a kiss to his taut mouth. Merlin sunk into the kiss, relaxing instantly. 

After a few moments, Arthur pulled back. He placed a hand on Merlin's face stroking back and forth with his thumb, and Merlin leaned into it. "This is real Merlin. This. Us. Now. We will always be together." 

Merlin smiled a small smile, eyes falling to the ground. "You're right," he said. 

Arthur chuckled, and placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's soft lips. "Aren't I always? Now, come back to bed and get some rest." Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him to the bed. 

They lay down, Merlin's back to Arthur's front, and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's middle and kissed the back of his neck saying, "Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll still be here when you wake up." 

"Promise?" Merlin asked in a timid voice. 

"Promise." 

Merlin closed his eyes and drifted off, knowing his King was safe. 

And always would be.


End file.
